The Space in Rage
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Kanaya goes clown hunting.


_SCREAMS_

Also available in Russian:

ficbook[dot]net/readfic/138412

_H__omestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie._

* * *

><p>It was quiet. No sound was heard as she slowly walked through the dark corridors of the veil. She took light and slow steps so no footsteps were heard as she walked. The glowing troll was trying to listen for sound. A certain sound. A honk.<p>

The veil was now on a three year trip towards gog knows where and the left over inhabitants began to attempt at a daily routine before they reached their destination. This troll knew that the daily routines of her friends could be in danger if a certain tall highblooded troll continued to wander around alone. Thankfully her friends decided unanimously to never travel alone when the clown wasn't in sight but she would take no chances. Something had to be done.

She continued to walk silently, hoping her glow wouldn't scare away any sort of signs to where the crazed troll may be. As she walked, she began to reminisce the time where the troll was 'normal'. Normal being in the sense where he wasn't going around killing everyone and collecting heads. He was a very kind troll even if he had a dangerous addiction to those unhealthy pies. Who knew that those pies were the only things keeping him from killing everyone. Why must such a simple object be such a great influence on how a person mind works?

Kanaya began to fell unsure of what she would do when she would find the Capricorn. Sure she killed Eridan but that was because he was killing selfishly. But Gamzee. Maybe he couldn't control it, it was like the indigo blood in him was kept inside all this time and just burst out too suddenly. She knew of his ancestor and his horrendous feats but she could never imagine Gamzee being like him at all until now.

Life before this crazy game was quite nice and peaceful. Gamzee was a very sweet and funny troll. The pies always worried everyone but no one really complained unless he tried to get others to eat it. He was very kind to everyone, calling them his brothers and sisters. Whenever someone was feeling down, he would be there to cheer them up with his silly clown antics. He was always fair to Tavros, was patient with Karkat and had even helped Kanaya with a couple of her designer projects. Sometimes he would just like to unexpectedly visit someone too. The visits were always nice. Karkat claimed them to be annoying, Tavros certainly liked the visits and looked forward to them and so did Kanaya.

A few of the visits that the highblood made to the jadeblood's hive were nice and simple. He'd just sit and look at all the wonderful designs that she had made and complemented each and every one of them. He and she both liked the times when she would attempt to brush his wild mane of hair. Yes, those were the good times.

Kanaya stopped walking after thinking about the past. What did she think of him? What did she feel about him? Was it black for killing her friends? Was it red as she wondered what harsh realization he may be going through right now? Was it pale from the nice friendship they had in the past? Why was she looking for him again? To protect her friends or to confirm her thoughts?

A honk echoed down the hallway. It was time to decide.

The Virgo began to walk towards the room from where she heard the honk come from. It was emanating an eerie green glow, probably from the tubes where those large monsters were being kept in. She crept slowly to the entrance and peeked inside, lipstick in hand for just in case, the smell of blood growing stronger and stronger. Gamzee was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his back to the entrance, and he was twirling a horn in his left hand. His hammer and bloodstained clubs were lying near his right. In front of him was a table with all the heads that he had collected lying in a row. Vriska's and Sollux' heads were just added to the mix. Behind the table were those tubes that held the monsters but were now replaced with the beheaded bodies of her dead friends, and Eridan's. Behind the tubes was a wall with a colourful picture painted on it with the blood of the ones in front of the insane clown.

"Look what the motherfucking mirthful messiahs have brought us for a VISIT!" the Capricorn's voice echoed through the room and out into the hallway. Kanaya gripped her lipstick and walked into the room. She stopped when she was at least ten feet away from him.

"So what brings you here my FASHIONABLE sister?" Gamzee asked turning around, revealing his scarred grin. His hands and shirt had splotches of colours on them, mostly blue and mustard yellow from his recent work, "Are you here to finally finish this MOTHERFUCKER OFF? Well at least we have AN AUDIENCE for this miraculous CULLING PARTY."

Kanaya stepped back and turned her lipstick into her chainsaw. He was beyond any hope for repair and this saddened her. She revved her chainsaw when the clown picked up his clubs and stood up. She waited for an attack and was not fazed when he began to juggle them.

"Gamzee, please do not make me do something that I shall regret. Put down the clubs and come with me so we can get things sorted out with Karkat," she tried to convince him using his moirail.

"You've already entered the dark carnival my sister and once someone enters, no one ever MOTHERFUCKING LEAVES," he chuckled as he began to step closer. When he stepped on one of the horns lying about, he didn't jump, he wasn't startled at all, all he could see was the glowing troll in front of him that was about to join his collection.

When he stood five feet away, he stopped walking and continued to just continued to juggle in that spot for a minute. Kanaya waited, anticipating any sort of movement he could make. All but a hug from behind when he suddenly flashed stepped away, leaving the clubs to fall to the floor, appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Make the motherfucking voices stop," he whispered, face buried in her shoulder, "Those fuckers won't stop. They keep yelling. Make it stop. I couldn't stop myself and they just kept yelling. Now lil' sis and strong bro are . . ."

She was shocked to feel tears on her shoulder. He was in pain. He had definitely regretted killing Nepeta and Equius. He must have been fighting a battle within himself this whole time. Kanaya felt ashamed for coming here on the intent to kill him. His highblood genes were fighting with his normal way of viewing the world and it was tearing him apart inside.

Kanaya turned her chainsaw back into lipstick and put it away before turning to hug Gamzee back, "It's alright, I shall help you. We all will, let's go back to others now and we shall have you all sorted out."

The clown sniffed and nodded, face still in her shoulder. Well it probably wouldn't have hurt if they stayed like that for a while longer. After a few minutes of silent consoling, Gamzee titled his head up so that his chin was resting on her shoulder instead so that he was facing his 'collection'.

"Now let us head to the others," Kanaya patted his back. He nodded once more but hugged her tighter.

"Just a few more minutes sis," he mumbled. Kanaya sighed but smiled a bit, patting him once more.

If only those heads were alive, if only they were still connected to their bodies, then they could help her, they could warn her, but no, they could only stare lifelessly at the maniacal grin that the clown had on as he clung tighter and tighter to the soon to be, new member of the dark carnival.


End file.
